World University Law School
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Law School course. Law School * Add free, open Law School courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Miller MD, Joseph. mid-1980s. What Good is Free Speech in the Closet? (A self-published pamphlet in the mid-1980s in which Joe Miller successfully used his 1st amendment rights to keep logging interests out of the Bull Run Reservoir (in Old Growth forest) which provides Portland with its water. Portland still has clean water, probably thanks to Joe Miller). Portland, OR: Self-published. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Graham, Stuart J. H., Robert P. Merges, Pamela Samuelson, Ted M. Sichelman. 2009. High Technology Entrepreneurs and the Patent System: Results of the 2008 Berkeley Patent Survey. (Berkeley Technology Law Journal, Forthcoming). June 30. Social Science Research Network. Madrigal, Alexis. 2010. Reimagining the Stodgy Law School Casebook for the Digital Age. September 20. The Atlantic. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Conversations in Law and Society. 2010 - 2011. Conversations in Law and Society. (Joseph R. Gusfield, Stewart Macaulay, Lawrence Friedman, Calvin Morrill, Marc Galanter, Lauren Edeleman and Calvin Morrill). Berkeley, CA: UC BerkeleyLaw. Leiter, Richard. 2011. The Future of Law Libraries. (A special panel of guests will be on hand to discuss the future of libraries from many different angles. John Palfrey, Ken Hirsh, Sarah Glassmeyer, Greg Lambert, Elizabeth Farrell, and others will take the conversation wherever it will go.... We'll also discuss the ABA's proposed new tenure standards for library directors, and progress on the NCCUSL draft rules for electronic statutes.). April 15. NE: blogtalkradio.com. Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. America's Broadband Policy. (Talk given at SNW 2010 about three areas of policy -- broadband, cybersecurity, and copyright, and about the corruption of the process of policy making affecting each. A mix of my old concerns with one section of the new concerns). 12 April. blip.tv/file/3485790 Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. The Coffee Party USA @ HLS. 10 April. blip.tv/file/3485722 Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. Rebooting Democracy. (Lecture at Brown Democracy Matters event. This is a revision and update of the lecture given 27 March 2010, refining and extending the call for a convention.). 9 April. blip.tv/file/3485670 Lessig, Lawrence. 2010. Speech and Independence. 7 April. (The Hugo Black Lecture at Wesleyan. This talk addresses Citizens United and the relevant speech interests that should justify campaign finance regulation. But given the Court's judgment, these justifications must await constitutional revision). blip.tv/file/3485547 Nader, Laura, with Calvin Morrill (interviewer). 2011. Laura Nader - Conversations in Law and Society. March 11. Berkeley, CA: UC BerkeleyLaw. Nesson, Charles. 2011. Tenenbaum Oral Argument. April 5. (Key digital, copyright 'Tenenbaum Oral Argument' testimony in Boston from Harvard Law Professor Charles Nesson's blog). Cambridge, MA: blogs.law.harvard.edu. UC Berkeley School of Law. 2010. Copyright at 300: Looking Back at The Statute of Anne and Looking Forward to the Challenges of the Future. April 9 & 10. law.berkeley.edu/institutes/bclt/statuteofanne/about.html van Schewick, Barbara. 2010. Barbara van Schewick on Internet Architecture and Innovation. November 10. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard Law School. Select Websites Stanford Law Review Symposium "The Future of Patents: Bilski and Beyond". 2011. Stanford Law Review Symposium - "The Future of Patents: Bilski and Beyond". January 28-29. Stanford, CA: Stanford Law School. California Bar Exam Primer. 2010. California Bar Exam Primer. sites.google.com How to Pass the Bar Exam. 2010. How to Pass the Bar Exam. lawvibe.com Select Wikis World University and School Links Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Sociology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology WUaS Navigation Access to Live or Email University Technical Expertise Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Re-evaluation Counseling Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University